


One More Year

by Totallynotashieldagent



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crossroads, F/M, Fluff, Kisses, Soul Selling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 07:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13806915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totallynotashieldagent/pseuds/Totallynotashieldagent
Summary: The Reader sold her soul for fame and fortune but Lucifer wants a favour





	One More Year

**Author's Note:**

> like, can we please have a smart soul selling ? gen z and millennials know contractual loopholes ohky - lets accept that

You weren't the strongest person but at least you were a tactful person. When you'd told your best friend what you'd done, she had laughed so much that tears had streamed down her face. She hadn't believed you. Honestly, no one had and you couldn't really blame them.

 

You were on your way to becoming an actress but the business was tough and you were in your teens, so, you did what you  _thought_  was the obvious thing to do. You sold your soul to the devil for fame, fortune and glory. Within the first month, you had gotten the biggest contract of a lifetime and the fame had followed shortly. You had poured over laws and contracts and loopholes and how lawyers tricked their clients in various ways. 

 

When you'd gone to crossroads to give your soul away, you had a contract of your own in your hand and you knew it wouldn't fail you. The demon had looked at you sourly and finally agreed to take your soul; that was  _nine_  years ago. 

 

* * *

 

 

You were in your penthouse apartment and your boyfriend was asleep in your bedroom. You were sitting at the edge of the window sill as you looked over the city of New York. It looked like all the stars had descended to the ground as the lights shimmered and shined. You knew that you were going to die in a year and that had just made you more reckless. You were going to join the 27 club and you were alright with it. An eternity in hell didn't seem so bad when you had spent a fulfilling life on earth. 

 

You walked into the kitchen as you started to make yourself a late night snack.

 

"Hey sweetheart," A familiar female voice called out and you froze 

 

Your fingers wrapped around the sharpest knife in front of you

 

"Tch," She sighed, "I wouldn't try that," 

 

You swallowed as the stranger suddenly felt like she was behind you, rather than far away like a moment ago.

 

"How- how did you get in?" You asked shakily, "There's no money- no money or anything here," 

 

"Oh, sweetheart," She whispered, "We don't need any of your human possessions. I got what's most important to you," You felt the stranger stand close to you as his body heat radiated onto you, "We already have your  _soul_ ," 

 

That one word. That fucking word. The knife slipped from your fingers and your heart stopped. 

 

"No," Your voice wasn't even a whisper; you were terrified 

 

A hand touched your shoulder as she turned you to face her.

 

"Snooki?" You gasped, "Okay, explains a lot," 

 

"It's Nicole, now," Snooki rolled her eyes

 

"Snack?" You shrugged as you turned away, "What do you want?"

 

"Big man wants to see you," She explained

 

"I still have a year," Fear settled in your heart

 

"He wants to talk," She moved around and sat on the counter to meet your eyes, "I'm just the messenger,"

 

"If he's such a big man," You smirked, "Why didn't he just  _show up_?" You cocked a brow, "Doesn't seem like the King of Hell to send messages," 

 

"I don't care. Whatever," She jumped off, "Send your boyfriend away for a while, big man's gonna visit soon,"

 

"Aye aye-," You began but she was already gone, "Captain," 

 

Dread filled your body.  _What did Crowley want?_  You asked yourself so many times that you lost count

 

You'd gotten to know Crowley after you'd made the deal with the Crossroads Demon. He's come down to meet you especially because of your ironclad contract in which he couldn't push for any loopholes. It didn't make sense that he wanted to meet you, yet, here you were, waiting for his eventual arrival.  

 

You went about your day, sending your boyfriend away, telling him that you had a headache. He didn't ask many questions and left happily to fuck someone else. You knew he wasn't loyal; it's not like you were either but the public image meant a lot and it was good for the business for two celebrities to actually be dating. Especially when they were a couple on screen as well. It drove the fans crazy. 

 

You were lazying in your bedroom and just wearing a loose shirt with a boxer shorts. You wished you'd gotten a heads-up as strong voice pulled you from your thoughts.

 

"This is certainly a lovely sight," The voice stated, forcing you to look up

 

Your eyes met a pair of blue ones. The man standing in your bedroom's doorway was no doubt handsome. Tall, with dirty blonde hair and a smirk that could melt any frozen heart. 

 

"Who are you?" You stood up, "Where's Crowley?" 

 

"Now, why would I send him to meet such a special someone?" The man laughed sweetly as he swaggered towards you

 

"Snoo- Nicole said that he wanted to talk to me," You explained, "So, tell me who you are,"

 

"I've got many names, child," He shrugged, "Deceiver, Father of Lies," He moved closer towards you, "Prince of Darkness,"

 

"Lucifer," You gasped as the revelation weighed down on you

 

"In the flesh, sweetheart," Lucifer said with a laugh 

 

"I still- I have- I-," You stuttered out as his gaze pierced into a soul that wasn't yours to keep

 

"Yes, well, I know you have one more year to live," He announced, "Nice timing, by the way," He winked, "The 27 club, huh? There's so many of you, I should make a little hell area just for you lot," 

 

"What do you-," You wanted to speak but his radiating power was making you speechless

 

"About that," He smiled and your heart stopped, "I'm going to give you your soul back," 

 

You mouthed the word  _why_  because no voice was coming out of you

 

"I need a favour," He whispered so softly that you didn't even hear him until the situation weighed down on you

 

"A favour?" You swallowed and he nodded, "What- what could I- could I have for- for the Devil?" 

 

"Your humanity," Lucifer said in a dangerously low voice 

 

* * *

 

Your life had turned around completely suddenly. You had your soul back and a whole life ahead of you but you also had the Devil tied to you and he wanted to learn about humanity.  You never bothered asking  _why_  because who back talks Satan himself? 

 

You broke it off with your boyfriend and a part of you was glad to do so. You weren't interested in him any longer but you had no reason to end it. You didn't have to worry too much about the paparazzi because Lucifer could literally take you anywhere in a blink of an eye. 

 

He had handpicked you because you were the only soul that hadn't been tricked into making a deal that was better for hell. You had been the ultimate  _client_  and Lucifer had been impressed, much like Crowley. 

 

Lucifer had wanted to know more about the world, more about the creatures his Father had created. You were his way into the world. You introduced him to everything you loved. Your favourite movies, food, places and people that you admired. You learned that if Lucifer didn't pass any snarky comments, it meant that he was actually appreciating something. You fell into a comfortable pattern with him as you gave him all your time whenever you weren't working. It was relaxing because you didn't need to keep your walls up around him. He knew everything there was to know about you. 

 

However, it was just a matter of time when someone caught of glimpse of him and the next day, pictures of him and you flooded every entertainment news network.

 

"I'm going to rip their spines out of their bodies," Lucifer seethed but you wanted to laugh

 

"It's nothing," You tried to assure him, "They'll forget about it as soon as someone gets a DUI," 

 

"It's invasion of privacy!" He growled and you placed your coffee mug on the counter 

 

"It's just how everything works," You sat across him, "You wanted to know more about us, well, this is one of the things that just is," You took the magazine from his hands, making him look at you, "We're flawed and we prey on others to get somewhere in life," 

 

Lucifer laughed loud enough to scare you and you pulled away in fear. He cackled and your heart thundered until tears formed in his eyes.

 

"I knew it," He whispered, "I  _always_  knew it. I told Father, I told Him  _so many times_ ," Lucifer paced in your kitchen, "I told Him you were flawed, broken, bad, unfair and designed to fail," He spoke animatedly as suddenly he stood inches from you, "You know what He said to me?" You shook your head, "He said  _they'll know it too_ ," 

 

"I don't- don't understand?" You said shakily and he smiled as he kissed your cheek

 

His lips were cold against the warmth of your skin and you swallowed audibly. 

 

"You know your flaws," He told you softly, "You're already better than the rest," 

 

Just like that, he disappeared and you were left standing alone in your home but different about this time was the fact he'd given you a compliment. A genuine compliment. You wanted to call for him, your heart ached for him in a way you didn't understand. 

 

"You didn't have to disappear like that," You mumbled to yourself, not knowing that him being an angel, could hear you if he wished

 

* * *

 

You didn't hear from Lucifer for a long while and you felt yourself falling back into the rhythm of your life before him. Press tours, meet and greets, and interviews. 

 

"So, here's this picture," The host laughed and you stomach twisted as you kept a smile on your face, "Who is this handsome man? You broke it off with a heartthrob but your new catch is just  _delicious_!" 

 

You laughed uneasily as you looked at your agent, Anna, and she was urging for the people to cut it short

 

"Oh, come on," You stalled, "I'm not coming into your house and taking pictures," You smiled, "He was just a friend and he needed a place to stay,"

 

"Was?" The host caught on and you looked at your agent again, "Did that end too?"

 

"Okay, we're done here,"Anna walked in front of the cameras, "Y/N, come on," She helped you take off the mics and led you out

 

"Thank you," You breathed as soon as you were out of the studio 

 

"Y/N," Anna took a deep breath, "What's going on? You're usually able to laugh these things off like nothing," 

 

"I know," You paced, "I just froze,"

 

"It is nothing, right?" She held your shoulders to stop you from walking, "Tell me it's nothing, Y/N,"

 

"I-" You swallowed, "I'm- it's nothing," 

 

"Okay," She didn't look convinced, "Better," 

 

* * *

 

"You wound me," Lucifer's voice echoed in a sing song

 

It was the middle of the night and you were asleep but his voice jolted you awake. Your heart drummed in your ears as your head pounded due to being woken up so suddenly.

 

"What the fuck?" You gasped as you saw him sitting at the edge of the bed

 

"Tell me, Y/N," He spoke lazily, "Did you mean it?" 

 

"Mean what?" You groaned as you fell back into the softness of the mattress

 

"When you said I was nothing to you," He reminded you and your heart stopped as silence rang in your ears 

 

"How-," Your throat had gone dry

 

"I'm an angel, sweetheart," Lucifer chuckled, "I'm the  _first_  angel,"

 

"You left-," You found yourself saying, "You left without- without a word. I thought- thought that you- you just-,"

 

"You thought I got bored and left?" He finished your sentence and you nodded

 

Again, an eerie silence engulfed you two as you rubbed your temples softly. Your headache suddenly seemed to had gotten severe with each passing moment. You never even noticed Lucifer coming closer until his index finger was between your eyes. It took just a single touch and you felt yourself breathing again. 

 

"What did you do?" You stared at him 

 

"Healed you," He shrugged as he sat by the window

 

"Why are you back?" You got out of bed and walked towards him to the window

 

"Would you rather I left?" He looked up at you and in that moment, he felt almost  _human_  

 

Lucifer's eyes were droopy and his gaze was unfocused. A soft smile played on his lips but it ever reached his eyes. 

 

"Did something happen?" You sat across him and caressed his cheek, he didn't pull away from your touch

 

He parted his lips to say something but a flash of light caught his eye. A photographer was perched at one of the balconies in the building across the streets and needless to say, he'd gotten the  _money shot_. Lucifer's eyes lit up with anger but you held his hand as you and him looked out the window.

 

"Let it go," You breathed, "It's done already,"

 

"How can you let this happen?" He stood up suddenly 

 

"Lucifer," You stood as well and hugged yourself as he paced in your room

 

"How  _can_  you let them do this to you?!" He stood inches from your face

 

" **I signed up for this** ," Your eyes were filled with tears, "The moment I sold my soul to hell, the moment I sold my soul to  _you_ , this is what I'd signed up for. I lived recklessly and without worry, because I  _knew_  I'd be gone within  _ten_  fuckin' years!" Your voice rose until you were shouting, "But no! You decided to give me back my soul! You made a choice for  _me_! I never asked for it!" You knew someone could hear you but you didn't care, "So tell me, OH GREAT LUCIFER, the  _bringer of the damn fuckin' light_ , tell me, tell me why you're back and tell me the truth because there's  _nothing_  that can stop me from jumping out the damn window because I was supposed to be  _done_  by next year but here you are and- and I just- I just don't understand why," 

 

Your breaths were laboured as you stared at the angel who was very quiet, which was very unlike him. Tears were streaming down your cheeks and your head should've begun to hurt but it wasn't throbbing. There was a sudden quietness in the room and the only sound was of your shallow breathing.

 

"Do you wish for me to take your soul back?" Lucifer tilted his head to the side

 

"You can do that?" Your voice was barely a squeak

 

"You'll have to sell it again," He chuckled and his breath fanned your skin 

 

You swallowed and looked at the man in front of you,  _really_  looked at him. He was handsome, more so than he had been months ago. His blue eyes were striking in the darkness and he radiated power which you getting addicted to. It was in that moment that you realized how much you adored his company. 

 

"I don't want to sell my soul," You found yourself saying, "I want you to stay," 

 

"You want me to stay?" He cocked a brow 

 

"I want- I want you to- to stay," You nodded and you sat down by the window again

 

"And why is that, little human?" Lucifer sat down next to you with a soft smile, encouraging you to go on

 

"You bring me a calmness," You confessed, "A calmness I've never known," You took a deep breath and wiped your face, "Why did you come back? Why did you come to me in the first place?" 

 

Lucifer looked away and you were suddenly very scared that perhaps you'd crossed a line by asking him those questions. A soft laugh escaped him and you eased slightly. 

 

"I came to  _you_  because of the way you sold your soul," Lucifer smiled, "You  _knew_  what you wanted and you knew how you were going to get it and it was  _admirable_ and it made me want to know you. I left because I had things to take care of and I came back because," He looked at you and you saw the clarity in his blue eyes, the sincerity and the honesty, "I came back because I-," It was a fight or flight instinct, honestly but your lips were against his and Lucifer's lips felt so  _cold_  against yours

 

Perhaps it was his instincts as well that he kissed you back and his arms wrapped around your waist as he pulled you into his lap. Lucifer tasted so different, unexplainable, he was sweet but not quiet and he smelled of ash and firewood but also of gunpowder and nothing made sense except that he was holding you and you were safe and he was kissing you. 

 

He was soft and slow, taking his time because clearly, he had all fo it. Before you could get completely lost in the feeling of him, another flash went off and you pulled away. 

 

"I will pull out his liver from his throat," Lucifer seethed but his eyes never left yours and honestly, you found it kind of hot even though you knew how twisted that sounded

 

"It'll be in the magazines tomorrow," You rested your forehead against his, "I don't know what you want," 

 

"I want you, little human," Lucifer whispered as he tucked a stray hair behind your ear and ran soft circles with his thumb over your collarbone 

 

"Okay," You nodded, "I'll figure out the rest,"

 

"May I stay the night?" He asked softly, "Angels don't sleep but I would like to stay," 

 

You gingerly got off of his lap and drew the curtains. Slowly, you crawled into bed and patted the space next to yourself. Lucifer followed suit and got into the bed as well. You scooted closer and placed your head on his heart, which drummed softly. He wrapped an arm around you and you fell asleep to the soft sound of his heart.  

 

* * *

 

The next morning, needless to say, every major magazine had pictures of you and Lucifer splashed on their covers.  Just two pictures of you and Lucifer were everywhere. On every site, on every magazine, on all social media. Even your phone kept lighting up with notifications but you decided to ignore it and go on with your day. There was nothing in the world that scared you anymore. With the devil on your side, the world was yours to keep. 

 

"Morning, human," Lucifer kissed your shoulder softly and you stretched like a kitten who was still heavy in sleep 

 

"Morning, angel," You giggled as you rolled out of bed lazily 

 

The Devil gave you back your soul but you gave him your heart in return and it seemed like he wanted to keep it. What could possibly go wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> i have very strong feels for lucifer ok
> 
> leave a comment, i live for your feed back <3   
> hit me up on tumblr too! (Totallynotashieldagent)


End file.
